


Comic Book Lovers

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apple Pie, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean, Brothers, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean Winchester, College, College AU, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, Little Spoon Dean Winchester, M/M, Roommate Benny, Spanking, Student Dean Winchester, Talk of spanking, Teacher Castiel, Top Castiel, ish, medical student, rude wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: When Dean goes to college, he tells his family that he's dating an amazing girl called Cassie who looks after him and bakes a mean apple pie. In reality though, Cassie is Castiel and he has a penis.So, imagine Sam's surprise when he pays his brother a surprise visit and finds him in bed with a man.





	Comic Book Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some video's I found back in JULY on one of the many Destiel FB groups I am in!! This was so much fun to write!!  
> There may be some mistakes, but I have been writing for a while and wanted to get this posted, so I will come back in a little while and amend any mistakes then!!  
> Also, please be aware that while it isn't a HUGE focus, there is talk about John being homophobic and Dean feels like he has to hide his sexuality from his family because of it.  
> As long as you're okay reading that, then please enjoy!! And let me know what you think!!

Sam lugged another box out of the backseat of the impala, grunting with the weight of it. He briefly spared a thought to what was packed away inside but let the thought pass quickly, using his hip to shut the car door.

Dean came almost barrelling excitedly out of the building Sammy was walking towards, his hands now empty after carrying 3 boxes stacked on top of each other up to his new dorm room.

“Careful there Sammy,” Dean ordered lightly when they crossed paths, Dean on his way back to the car to get the last of the bags and boxes.

“What the hell is in here Dean?” Sam grumbled, feeling like he might just crumple under the weight of it.

Dean leaned over and took a quick peek into the box, a huge, darkish smile beaming across his face.

“Comics.”

“Comics?”

“Yeah – comics.”

Sam rolled his eyes and hoisted the box up so that he had a better hold on it. He knew of his brother’s extensive comic collection at home and dreaded to think just how much of it he had decided to bring with him to college.

“All of them?” He asked apprehensively, almost scared of the answer.

“Yup,” Dean beamed, leaning over to help his brother get a better hold on the box. “All of them – I got another box of ‘em in the car.”

“What the hell do you need _all_ your comics for?” Sam cried in exasperation.

“Oh, you know,” Dean replied, now choosing to move past Sam and back towards his car. “For some _light_ reading.”

“Doesn’t feel very light to me!” Sam called back, grunting again as he tightened his hold on the box and began marching towards the building; thankful that there was an elevator up to the 6th floor.

Dean chuckled at his brother, diving into the backseat of the Impala and dragging the other box of comics towards him. He considered, with a sly smirk, leaving the second box on the backseat for his brother to take up but decided not to with the amount of bitching he knew he would receive in payment. Snickering still, Dean heaved the box into his hands, shut the Impala and set out, following his brother towards his dorm room.

This was an exciting and strange new experience. He was starting college, moving away from home for the very first time and into a small shared apartment with a stranger (although they had met several times before today and did get on quite well) and now he was going to have to provide for himself. He knew his Mum was already crying upstairs, having roped Dad into helping her unpack Dean’s kitchen stuff – and the thought made him almost back out… he hated seeing his Mum upset. But he also knew how proud both she and Dad were of him and after everything they’d done, he couldn’t throw it all away like that; Mum for starters wouldn’t want him too. His parents had been putting money into a savings account for him, from the very day he was born; they encouraged him to do what he wanted, be _who_ he wanted, to achieve his full potential and to strive for greatness.

Dean wondered into the building, humming to himself as he dodged around the many other students and parents. There were a few members of staff mulling about, but the majority of helpers were student ambassadors, easily distinguishable by the horrific yellow polo shirt they all had to wear. They were there as help and guides for the freshmen students who were moving in today. Dean paid no mind to anyone as he made his way towards the stairs, not even really glancing over the ridiculously long queue for the elevator. If he had, he would have spotted his own little brother waiting in line.

“Dean!”

Dean spun around on his heals, instinctively tuned into his brother’s voice. He hadn’t realised that there was someone passing almost right behind him and they smacked into each other with force. Both of them went tumbling to the ground, and Dean’s comics went skidding across the shiny, tiled floor.

“Dean!”

Dean groaned at the dull throb around his hip, moving slowly and gingerly to push himself into a seated position. He was aware of Sammy calling his name, but Dean was too concerned with the kid he’d bumped into. Dean glanced over to him and was blinded by a god-awful yellow polo. It was a student ambassador.

The older student was grumbling and holding his shoulder. He sat up slowly, blinking and gathering his surroundings again. Dean himself was doing the same, the sudden change in height was almost dizzying.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean complained, hissing at the pain in his hip as he moved to sit up. “You okay dude?”

“Yes. Yes, I think so,” His voice was deep and strong, and rolled over Dean with confidence. Dean had never heard anything like it, and he instantly loved it, craving more. And then the older student clapped eyes with Dean. “Are you?”

Dean lost his words. He opened his mouth and closed it again like an idiot when the words didn’t come. The older student had literally taken his breath away. How someone could look so beautiful and stunning was way beyond Dean, but Dean knew from the moment his own eyes met the sky-blue ones that he was in way over his head. Dean had never believed in love at first sight, but he was almost certain he could see the sparks exploding between them like fireworks.

“Dean!”

Dean jolted at the sound of his brother’s voice. Sammy was at his side, placing his own box of comics on the floor beside him and crouching down to check that his elder brother wasn’t hurt.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Sammy,” Dean huffed, glancing around the hall of students, almost disgruntled to see his precious comics all over the place. He was quite relieved and thankful to see there were a few people (mainly other older students in those disgusting yellow shirts) gathering his fallen comics. “My comics Sammy,” Dean prompted his brother, and was pleased when his brother started gathering the nearby comics.

“I’m sorry for colliding with you.”

Dean looked up at the sound of the voice. It was the older student, now back on his own two feet, and Dean knew without having to even try that his words were lost once again. The other guy smirked with a knowing glint in his eyes as he held his hand out to help Dean to his feet.

Dean hesitated for a moment before gingerly accepting the hand. The guys touch was warm, gentle and strong and Dean had no doubt that it would feel amazing running over inch of his naked body. He startled and felt his cheeks heat at the tiny, appreciative moan that slipped free despite his better judgment.

“Uh, thanks,” Dean swallowed, his mouth really dry and his heart racing in his chest. “Sorry for knocking you over… I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Don’t worry about it,” The student licked his lips and didn’t hide the fact that he was very clearly checking Dean out. “What’s your name, freshmen?”

“It’s uh, Dean.”

“Dean,” The older student nodded. He held his hand out for Dean to shake. “It’s nice to meet you Dean. I’m Castiel. You like comics I take it.”

“Uh…” Dean watched as this Castiel crouched down and started picking up nearby comics. Dean followed his example and fell to the floor beside him again. “Yeah, I do. What gave it away?”

Castiel laughed and Dean could have sworn that it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

Later on, as Dean was saying goodbye to his family, his thoughts were still occupied by Castiel and how amazing it would be to see him pull off that sickening yellow polo shirt.

“How long till Dean gets a girlfriend?!” Sam teased, ducking his brothers arm as Dean made a grab for him. His 14-year-old brother laughed and hid behind their mother.

“I’m not here to get a girlfriend Sammy,” Dean replied, smirking but feeling his tummy recoiling at the thought. He’d never been interested in girls, but he couldn’t afford to be caught being interested in guys either… his Dad would skin him alive and disown his ass if he ever found out. “I’m here to keep my head down, get my work done and become the best god damn Doctor I can!”

“I bet it’ll only be a week before you’ve been in the pants of every girl on campus!” Sam teased, snickering at the growl Dean replied with and glad that he was untouchable with his Mum as a human shield saving him from his brother’s death glare.

“Samuel!” Their mother scolded, and it was Dean’s turn to smirk as Sam was reprimanded for his teasing.

“Nah; I don’t think it’ll be long before you’ve got yourself the best-looking girl around, son,” Their father agreed with his youngest. “You’ll have girls falling at your feet with those looks. You take after me like that; your mother was one of many who threw themselves at me when I was your age.”

“I did _not_ throw myself at you John Winchester,” Mary snapped at her husband, a hint of seriousness embedded in her playful tone. “If I remember correctly, you threw yourself at _me_.”

“Yeah, well… uh…” John chuckled nervously, looking successfully chastised as he tried to think of a comeback.

Dean laughed at his family realising how much he was going to miss them during his time at college. Although he was not going to miss their teasing about getting a girlfriend and he was so glad that now he would no longer have to play the high school sweetheart who had a different girl every night.

~COMIC BOOK LOVERS~

The knock on the door was polite, but it was still an unwanted interruption. Dean groaned and looked at the door as if the thought alone could get the visitor (more like trespasser) to go away. But when the knock came again, more persistent, Dean realised his wishing was hopeless.

Dean wouldn’t be surprised if it was his roommate. Benny was forever forgetting his keys and Dean always had to let him back in because of it.

“One of these day’s Benny,” Dean grumbled, more to himself as he made his way to the door. “You’re going to forget your keys and I’m going to be out or visiting home and then what are you going to…” Dean paused as he opened the door and realised that actually, it _wasn’t_ Benny.

“Oh, hello Professor,” Dean smirked, leaning against the door and popping his hip out. “This is a surprise.”

“Dean, the children do not call me professor. They call me Mr Novak.”

“I know, but Professor Novak is so much hotter,” Dean smirked, rolling his eyes as he moved aside and let his boyfriend into the dorm.

“Is Benny here?”

Dean was a little startled at the question but answered readily enough.

“No, he’s out tonight. Something about an unmissable party involving all the ‘sexiest girls you can imagine’.” Dean shuddered with disgust at the thought.

“Good.”

“Why?”

The smirk he got from his boyfriend was damn exhilarating and Dean felt his heart fluttering. And when the distance between them started to get smaller, Dean felt his breath hitch.

“Cas,” Dean whispered desperately, at the short intimate kiss his boyfriend pressed to his lips. He fisted his hands in Cas’ clothes, holding on to him desperately. Cas smirked and pushed Dean against the nearest wall, hands holding him up.

“Without Benny, I get you all to myself… all night.”

Dean moaned at the promise, and threw his head back, giving Cas access to the bare skin there. Cas quickly got to work, peppering kisses to every available inch of skin he could find.

~COMIC BOOK LOVERS~

The two men laid together in each other’s arms, surrounded by a cosy, comfortable silence. Their clothes lay around the floor haphazardly. The curtains of the room were still open, and the setting sun cast the last few dregs of light into the room and over the bed, basking them in its last warmth of the day.

Dean hummed, closer to sleep than he’d like to admit, with Cas’ gentle fingers tracing circles on his skin and lulling him even closer.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” Dean mumbled quietly into Cas’ neck. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead and snuggled Dean further into his chest.

“Well, I had a free afternoon once the kids had left and managed to leave work a little earlier than usual. I thought I should come and pay my favourite boy a visit.”

“I should be your only boy,” Dean grunted, possessively but teasingly.

“Always,” Cas chuckled, using his finger to tilt Dean’s chin up towards him before sealing this promise with another kiss.

“It feels like forever since we last saw each other properly,” Dean complained, voice sad as they broke apart. He let his forehead rest against Cas’ and just breathed in his scent.

“I know. And I’m really sorry babe,” Cas shushed back. “Start of the school year is always busy.”

“Still, ‘s’not fair,” Dean replied grumpily, before letting the corners of his mouth tilt up to let his boyfriend know he was only messing. Cas hummed in agreement, a smirk mirroring Dean’s as he captured another kiss.

Dean was still as in love with Castiel now as he had been the very first time he had laid eyes on him two years back.

From the moment they’d bumped into each other, Dean had been unable to forget the student ambassador with the blue eyes, the funny name and the god damn beautiful voice. He’d been unable to jerk off to anything but the mental image of the guy for weeks after that. He had been adamant that he would see the guy again around college; he would be able to give him a proper introduction, and maybe even get a chance to invite him on a date – or at the very least give this guy his number.

But as the weeks flew by, Dean hadn’t even passed the guy in the corridor or even across campus. He started to resign himself to having to let the beautiful angel go.

And then one day, they bumped into each other again. Literally bumped into each other. And, believe it or not, Dean had just come out of the local comic book store, his arms full of new comics.

 _“We should stop meeting like this,”_ Cas had joked as he’d handed Dean back the last of his fallen comics. _“It’s starting to become habit. People might talk.”_

Dean had laughed, again unable to find the words to reply back with something just as witty. He stood their stupidly, opening and closing his mouth like a fish and blushed furiously when he had realised, he’s probably just blown it between them. But then Cas had asked him if he wanted to grab a burger or something with him, and Dean had grabbed the chance while he could.  

They went out for burgers and the rest was history. Before they knew it, they were both in way over their heads with each other. Dean absolutely adored Cas; even if the guy rarely let him top (although, to be fair, there wasn’t really any complaint from Dean)!

Castiel had finished college now though and was a fully-fledged elementary teacher, currently teaching his first class of 4th graders. Teaching was what Castiel had studied, and he excelled in it – Dean knew that from the guys devotion, dedication and the amazing results he managed to bag. Castiel had been in his third year of college when the two had met, and Dean had been so freaking happy and immensely proud of him when his boyfriend had graduated. Except, Dean had begun to have doubts over whether or not Castiel was going to stay or not, now he had all his grades; surely, he wouldn’t want to stick around with Dean – the good-for-nothing college kid he knew. He believed that Castiel was going to forget about him and more on to bigger and better things… maybe find someone new, someone who deserved Castiel more than Dean did. Castiel had called him an idiot when he’d found out about his boyfriend’s fears and exclaimed that he was a love-sick fool for Dean; he could never imagine loving anyone in the way that he loved Dean.

_“One day, I’m going to marry you, Dean Winchester.”_

_“Is that a threat?”_

_“It’s a promise.”_

Dean was going to hold him to that – but first, he himself had to get through the rest of college and his own graduation before he thought about planning something as big as a wedding. (Well… the generously packed wedding file on his laptop was currently well hidden. There was no need for Cas to know, just yet, that that very night he had poured over countless wedding blogs and had saved everything that looked and sounded amazing!)

“How’s college?” Cas asked softly, breaking apart from the heated kiss.

“Oh, come on Cas,” Dean grumbled in displeasure, eagerly trying to slide their lips back together again. “I don’t want to talk about how much freaking _homework_ I’ve got due in when I’m half hard and about to beg you to suck my…”

“When’s your homework due in?”

Dean huffed in mock frustration before he began mouthing at Cas’ pulse point, and lazily bucking his groin against Cas in hopes that it would get the teacher to forget about college and schooling and get him to just fuck him again.

“Dean.”

Dean shivered at the voice. Cas’ teacher voice was so hot, and it made Dean desperate to roleplay. He’d so be the naughty school kid who got tipped over the teachers lap for being disrespectful and using the excuse _‘my dog ate my homework’_. He knew though that Cas wouldn’t even entertain the idea of such roleplay right now, his tone demanding an answer.

“Got a day or two,” Dean mumbled between each open-mouthed kiss.

Cas hummed in thought.

“C’mon babe,” Dean tried to persuade. “I’d rather not talk about this just now. Instead I’d quite like your… Where are you going?”

Dean watched in confusion as Cas untangled himself from the bed and pulled his underwear on.

“No, don’t hide it!” Dean complained, only half-jokingly. “Such a pretty ass should never be hidden!”

The only response to that Dean got was a small smirk. Instead, Dean had to watch as his boyfriend busied himself around Dean’s room, setting up Dean’s own laptop at his desk and pulling out a notepad, a pen and Dean’s notes from his backpack. He then quite blatantly ordered Dean to get to work.

Dean had thought that he’d been joking. But the smack to the ass he’d received for telling Cas to _“fuck off and get back into bed… naked”_ had been all the show he’d needed to realise that Castiel really _wasn’t_ joking. Dean grumbled, but reluctantly pulled his own boxers back on and begrudgingly sat at his desk, disgruntled that his back was now to Cas.

“It’s late Cas,” He tried to reason.

“I know,” Cas shushed, hands coming down gently on Dean’s shoulders and rubbing softly. “But this is important Dean. You know how dangerous it is to leave things like this to the last minute. It could be the deciding factor on whether or not you graduate.”

Dean hated when Cas spoke the truth like that.

“C’mon. Can’t we cuddle? I really want to cuddle. I can do this tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Cas stopped massaging Dean’s shoulders and leant down to mutter lowly in his ear. “Do you really want to have this discussion over my knee?”

Dean would very much _love_ that, the voice and threat alone sending chills down Dean’s spine and all the blood rushing to his cock. But at the same time, he didn’t want to go over Cas’ knee while that large hand laid heavy-slap after heavy-slap on his ass; because he knew once it was all finished and he was all taken care of, he would be parked back on the seat in front of his desk and have to sit on his sore, throbbing ass until all his work was completed.

“I just want to cuddle,” Dean pouted, grudgingly picking up his pen.

“And we will. I promise. It won’t take you long to get this done Dean,” Cas encouraged. “You’re too smart for your own damn good and you’re going to make a fabulous Doctor someday. I don’t want my presence to cause you to fall lax though.”

“It’s not!”

Castiel carried on, almost as if he had not heard Dean speak.

“I’m still going to be here when you finish. And then we can cuddle as much as you like.”

In the end, it was the promise of cuddles that had Dean diving into his studying.

An hour and a half. That’s how long it took him to complete all his outstanding work. And once Dean had gotten a proper idea of what his professors were looking for, it all started to come naturally. The whole time that Dean was at his laptop, furiously typing away at his keypad, he could hear Cas behind him, chuckling at his phone. There were a few times that Dean tried to turn around, just to catch a glimpse of the guy, but Cas seemed to have a sixth sense for him and was ordering him to turn back around without having to even look up from his phone.

But now, as he sent off his work to the right lecturers, shut his laptop down and tided away his things, he smiled. He was ready for some much-needed, much deserved cuddling.

Dean couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips at the sight of his boyfriend, dressed only in his boxers and asleep on the bed. He was atop of the comforter, tiny-almost-silent snores leaving his nose. It was a sight that Dean wished he could wake up to every morning and go to sleep to every night.

As carefully as he could, Dean climbed into the bed and began to curl himself up next to Cas, with his head on the guy’s chest.

Cas jerked at the sudden touch; Dean could hear his heartbeat skyrocket at the abrupt wake-up, and the almost panicked look on his face had Dean feeling really guilty for accidentally waking him. He instantly when he realised it was only Dean.

“What are you doing?” Cas grumbled, voice rough with sleep. Dean couldn’t be certain how long the guy had been asleep, as he hadn’t heard him drop off – he’d obviously been too busy focusing on his work at that point. However, it must have been at least half an hour for him to sound so tired, and so god damn sexy. (Who was Dean kidding? Cas’ voice was sexy _all_ the time!) Still, there was a slight firmness to his tone and Dean shivered.

“Finished my homework,” Dean muttered, letting out a yawn as he raised his head to meet Castiel’s eyes.

Cas glanced over his shoulder to see everything packed away. He smiled wide as his gaze settled back on Dean.

“Good boy,” He praised, warmly. “Cuddles?”

Dean didn’t reply and instead grabbed the comforter, pulling it over himself and Cas and settling down in Cas’ arms with a huge smile on his face. Cas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s crown.

Dean wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was a sucker for cuddles.

~COMIC BOOK LOVERS~

Sam had arrived at his brother’s dorm to surprise him. There wasn’t a reason really, he just hadn’t seen Dean in a while and had a weekend off. He had plans for them to just hang out together like the good old times; maybe go to the cinema or something. He knew his brother would let him have a sneaky beer and he was also secretly hoping that he would meet the girl Dean had done nothing but talk about the last 3 years… she was supposedly tall, smart and very pretty with stunning blue eyes and silky black hair; she was a teacher now but they were still together if the recent phone call Sam had had with his brother was anything to go by. Dean wouldn’t stop talking about how much he loved her, and how much she took care of him and how she baked the best freaking apple pie he had ever tasted.

He hadn’t arrived terribly early, but when he’d knocked on his brother’s door he’d been surprised when Benny, Dean’s roommate for the second year running now, answered. The guy looked worse for wear and was very clearly nursing a nasty hangover.

“Hey kid,” Benny greeted, voice a little gruffer than usual. “Wasn’t expecting to see ya this weekend.”

“Surprise visit,” Sam smiled kindly, thanking his brother’s best friend as the man stepped aside and held the door open for him. “Is Dean awake?”

“Nope. Still storing his brain off.”

Sam didn’t say anything, but his thoughts painted a picture of Dean passed out on his bed, still fully clothed, an empty bottle of vodka or something in his hand, smelling strongly of alcohol. He frowned… if his brother had partied with Benny last night, he doubted that Dean would be up to much this weekend.

“He didn’t come out with me, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Benny reassured him as if he was able to hear the cogs turning in Sam’s mind. He cursed and placed a hand to his head. “I offered, but the pussy said he’d rather stay home than come out and have a good time. Took the piss outta him for it last night, and now I wish I’d had the damn brains to do the same… fucking headache.”

Sam chuckled at the older man’s explanation of events, but then couldn’t think of anything to say and stood in the hallway a bit awkwardly.

“Any idea how much longer he’s going to be asleep?” Sam asked shyly. “I can come back a bit later if it’s going to be a while.”

“No idea kid,” Benny shook his head and then started walking towards the kitchen area. “But you could always do me a favour and wake him up; that’ll get him back for the time he decided to blare ACDC on full blast at 8am last week.”

Sam felt Benny’s pain, having been the victim of many familiar wake-up calls growing up with Dean. It wasn’t pleasant. He contemplated it for a minute, but quickly wondered down the short corridor. It was almost 9.30 after all, his brother could damn well get his ass out of bed and appreciate his visit.

Knowing which room belonged to his brother, Sam had no qualms about moving around the dorm like it was his own. He silently pushed Dean’s bedroom door open and creeped inside, preying that the floorboards didn’t suddenly creak under his weight.

The room was almost pitch-black, only a slighter of the gorgeous sunny morning light getting into the room via the gap at the top of the curtains. Sam could just about make out Dean’s unusually tidy room, a huge pile of comics beside the bed and a Dean shaped lump buried underneath the blankets, snoring softly.

Sam smirked, feeling the adrenaline starting to pump through him and the need for mischief alight in his eyes. He took a deep breath, flicked on the light and screamed.

“Wake up sleepy head!”

“WOAH! What the hell is going on?!” Dean cried, lifting his head off the bed. His hair was dishevelled, and eyes were crusty with sleep. He blinked quickly in Sam’s direction, but Sam wasn’t sure whether his brother was seeing him properly just yet.

It was hilarious, and Sam couldn’t stop laughing. He went to mutter a half-assed apology and greet his brother properly, but then another figure appeared from behind Dean.

“What the fuck man?!” The figure exclaimed, looking just as Dean did – completely sleepy and 100% grumpy at being woken up. Sam hadn’t been expecting anyone to be in bed with Dean… let alone a _man_.

“Shit!” Sam cursed, his heart racing. He hadn’t known! “I’m sorry!”

Sam slapped his hand over his mouth and ran from the room, slamming the door in the process. He stayed there for a moment, catching his breath and could hear the stranger asking what the hell was going on and Dean explaining that their intruder had been _‘my jerk-ass of a brother’_.

Sam took a few deep, shaky breaths before he raced back down the corridor with no real destination in mind. Benny was just coming out of the kitchen with a steaming cup in his hand.

“Woah, you look like you’ve seen a ghost kid,” He commented off handily.

“Dean…” Sam gasped out, not too sure what else to say. “There’s a guy… in Dean’s room!”

Benny smirked, understanding what was going on here. He knew how secret Dean kept his sexuality from his family. But Benny wasn’t sensing anything but pure surprise from the youngster in front of him.

“Yeah, that’s Cas,” Benny nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “Or at least I hope it is. The guy’ll wail on your brother’s ass if it ain’t!”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat again at all this new information being thrown at him. Benny chuckled but took pity on him.

“C’mon, kid. Sit down before you fall over from shock.”

Benny showed him through into the living room, and despite the fact that he was still struggling with his hangover got Sam a cup of coffee.

“I take it you didn’t know Dean was in a relationship,” Benny commented as he handed the mug to the teenager. He casually avoided mentioning anything about the fact that the relationship was with a member of the male species.

“No, no…. I knew…” Sam muttered, looking from Benny’s amused smile to the almost black coffee in his hands. “I just... thought it was with a… a girl.”

“Ah,” Benny nodded, unable to stop the small chuckle as he took another sip from his own mug. All this family drama unfolding before him was actually entertaining and as long as Sam didn’t turn into a homophobic asshole then he knew that all would be good. “Well, Dean and Cas have been together for 3 years now almost. Match made in bloody heaven from the start. Meh, if you ask me, they’re pretty sickening together.”

Sam didn’t say anything, noticing the light-hearted, teasing tone in Benny’s voice. He thought back to the scene he had left behind in the bedroom; Dean in bed with a man. A very sleepy, angry looking man. It had taken Sam less than a second to realise that the man’s arm was around Dean’s waist and that they’re bodies were _very_ close underneath the blanket. Both of them were bare chested, and they had been slotted against each other too intimately to be considered even slightly platonic.

When Dean came into the room a few minutes later, Sam was pleased to see that his brother was now completely dressed, looking rather casual in his denim trousers and Metallica shirt. He also wore the hardest frown and look of contemplation that Sam had even seen his brother wear. He didn’t know of the internal battle that was going on in Dean’s mind, trying to figure out a way for him to still be with Cas and for his family to approve of him, despite their dislike for same-sex couples. He wasn’t sure that there was a way.

Dean was followed into the room by the stranger that had been in his bed. Sam watched as the guy (Cas? He’s pretty sure that’s what Benny had called the guy.) placed a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed in support and reassurance, a small smile spared only for Dean and Sam suddenly felt like he was intruding on something really personal and intimate.

“What did I tell ya?” Benny playfully scoffed loudly, voice teasing as he stood from his chair. His loud tone disrupted the bubble of love and peace that had fallen over Dean and Cas and both looked over at him, not saying anything. “Sickening, ain’t it.”

He patted Sam’s shoulder as he walked past him, leaving the room while muttering something about leaving them all to it.

Sam sniffed, looking into his mug of barely touched coffee before he leant forward and placed it on the coffee table, not sure he could bring himself to drink it. He could feel the glare of two sets of eyes following his every movement. He fiddled with his fingers and nibbled on his bottom lip before he built up enough courage to glance at his brother through his bangs.

For a moment, no one said anything. The tension in the room was high and Cas could tell that neither of the Winchester brothers wanted to be the first to break the silence, both clearly unsure of what the other’s reaction was going to be. Cas decided to step up and try to diffuse the awkwardness, anger and worry that he could almost smell; he also knew what Dean’s family thought about people like himself and Dean and got ready to defend his boyfriend if necessary.

“Hi,” Cas stepped forward, holding his hand out for the teenager to shake. He made his voice happy and chirpy, wanting to appear friendly. If he could avoid as much confrontation as possible, he would. “I’m Cas. Dean’s boyfriend.”

“Uh,” Sam blinked at the outstretched hand before he took it in his own. “Hi.”

Cas smiled as he shook twice before letting the hand go. The kid’s touch was sweaty and clammy, but he didn’t mind; he must have had quite a shock when he saw him in bed with his elder brother not even 30 minutes previously.

“I think we met once. On Dean’s very first day, 3 years ago?” Cas explained.

Sam looked the guy over, taking in Cas’ tall form, deep blue eyes and silky black hair. He was dressed in crumpled sweatpants and an unironed shirt. Sam hummed, realising that Cas looked just like the girlfriend that Dean had described to him on many occasions. Sam wondered whether Cas was a teacher and whether he baked a mean apple pie… probably… just like there probably never was a girlfriend.

“I uh, I wore a bright yellow shirt,” Cas explained, trying to paint the scene in attempt to jog Sam’s memory.

“Ugly fucking thing,” Dean grunted, speaking for the first time since they’d entered the room. Cas smirked over his shoulder at his boyfriend before fixing his attention completely on Sam again. “And Dean was carrying a huge box full of comics when we bumped into each other?”

And suddenly it clicked. Sam remembered. Dean had collided with a student ambassador and both of them had gone crashing to the ground, surrounded by what looked like a million comics (it had felt like it too when they had to pick them all back up again).

“Uh, yeah – I remember,” Sam replied with a nod, a small smile managing to creep its way onto his face.

“Well, that was the first time me and Dean met too. Now, he’s my boyfriend.”

“It there going to be a problem Sammy?” Dean asked, voice rough and stubborn. Sam looked behind Cas to his brother, almost surprised to see him still stood there.

“A problem?” Sam squeaked at the harsh tone, not completely following Dean’s thought process. “A problem with what?” He paused and looked between the two men before him before it clicked. “A problem with you dating a guy? Dude! Get out of here! I don’t bloody care about that! I’m not Dad, Dean!”

An almost visible weight lifted off Dean’s shoulders at that admission.

“What the hell was the freak out for then?”

“Dean,” Sam exclaimed, almost in disbelief. “I believed you were in a long-term relationship with some girl named Cassie and then I find you in bed with a guy… excuse me if I was a bit surprised.”

Dean said nothing for a minute, and just let Cas squeeze his shoulder and mutter things to him quietly, reassuring him that everything was fine. Sam stood up, still able to see his brother’s internal battle. He stepped closer to him and placed his own hands on Dean’s shoulder, pleased to see that he was now at least an inch taller than his older brother.

“Dean, I swear… you date whoever the hell you wanna date. If you want to fuck a girl, that’s fine! If you want to fuck a dude; go for it! I don’t bloody care! As long as your partner is treating you good, and you’re happy, then I’m happy too Dean! Seriously – this is coming from a bisexual guy, Dean.”

Dean looked his brother in the eyes for a moment, just taking everything in. Sam let him have his moment, trying to portray the truth of his words through his eyes alone. He smiled wide when Deans arms wrapped around him tightly and brought him in for a hug.

“Thank you, Sammy.”

~COMIC BOOK LOVERS~A little while later, Cas worked away in the kitchen putting together a homemade apple pie, declaring that they were going to celebrate. Sam wasn’t entirely sure what they were celebrating but was excited to try some of Cas’ famous pie. Dean on the other hand was celebrating the fact that his brother had accepted him for who he was, no questions asked and still loved him in exactly the same way. While he was baking, Sam and Dean sat together on the couch, catching up.

Sam debated his own college options with Dean, as he didn’t have much time left to decide what he wanted to do and told him about this really cute girl that he’d started to see. He told Dean about the first time they’d kissed and how magical it had been in the rain, and then laughed when Dean shuddered at the thought of kissing a girl. It made him ask more about him and Cas.

Dean spoke about Cas with such love in his voice and in his eyes. Sam smiled as he listened to Dean explained how they’d bumped into each other again after the first time and their first date, their first kiss and their first argument and the make-up sex that followed (Sam was eternally grateful for Cas who shouted in from the kitchen to tell Dean that his underage brother didn’t need to hear any of the details of that ‘encounter’).

“So,” Sam poked, teasingly, already knowing the answer because of the position he’d found the two in this morning but wanting to hear Dean’s version. “Are you the big spoon or the little spoon?”

For a brief second, Dean looked taken aback by the question, but readily answered.

“I’m a knife,” Dean exclaimed, a hint of pride dripping in his tone.

“He’s the little spoon!” Cas smirked, unashamedly as he entered the living room with a cloth over his shoulder. He walked into the room, smiling wide at Sam’s laughter and Dean’s string of curses and complaints.

“Don’t deny it; you love it,” Cas muttered, voice quiet as he perched himself down on the arm of the couch. He leant down slightly, towards Dean and pressed a small kiss to the guys lips.

Dean hummed, and snaked his hand up to cup Cas’ face, bringing him down for another, slightly longer kiss.

Sam let them have their moment. He couldn’t believe that Dean had thought that he was going to lose Sam just because he loved a man. Sam wasn’t going to let something like that affect their brotherly relationship – who cares who Dean loved? As long as Dean was happy, then it didn’t affect Sam; and then who was he to judge? After all, you can’t help who you fall in love with, and it was so clear to see how in love the Dean and Cas both were.

Sam smiled wide. It suited them both.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
> If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
